Users desire variety in footwear and flexibility of styles for varying occasions and matching to different clothing outfits. Users typically obtain this variety by purchasing many different articles of footwear. Unfortunately, this can become very costly. In addition, users desire the feeling of uniqueness when wearing footwear, or any clothing item or accessory for that matter. For example, users who attend the same event wearing the same clothing item will inevitably experience an amount of social embarrassment. Such users may choose to no longer wear said clothing item for fear of a repeat offense. Unfortunately, current systems and method for allowing users to personalize footwear and obtain a variety of styles, which do not include the user merely purchasing more pairs of shoes, are very limited. Furthermore, such systems and methods typically include complicated attachment systems that are expensive to manufacture and difficult to use.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.